Kaito's Issues
by AviTaRi
Summary: Kaito really has some serious issues, one of them is about CHOCOLATE, wanna know what's about it? well see this if you're curious *Valentine's fiction*


**Okay so this is my first fic for Vocaloid and also I add it special as a Valentine fic, and no couples yet…**

**OneShot everyone!**

_Chapter 1: Chocolate Problem_

14th of February, is the day where all people sharing their loves and cares to someone. The perfect themes for that day are SOFTNESS and ROMANTIC, but wait…others from just human being like those Vocal Androids a.k.a Vocaloids also have feelings too right? So who may know if they come along to celebrate Valentine's Day?

The answer for that is YES! :D but unfortunately there is one Vocaloid who doesn't celebrate Valentine's Day because his problem of one thing, he is Kaito Shion. No body ever notice why but they try to figure it out and maybe today is the exact day for that then let's see what happen next.

*Kaito's POV*

Ugh! I hate this day, no matter what I always try to get rid off my hatred it always turns out to be something worse! Yes, this day…Valentine's Day where all people share their loves spreading to any who they consider close to them but I'm not hating that part, the thing I hate from all of that is…..CHOCOLATE!

That brown sugar candy makes me sick xP, I wonder why my other Vocaloid's and Utau's friends love those things? But I hope this day not gonna turn to be something worse than last years…

So I decide to turn on the television to see what's on, first up there are all about Valentine's commercial or movies but it was all contain with chocolate stuffs until I found one without it.

"Do you want to win tons of prizes?" some guy in the TV dressed in a cupid said while bringing his heart shaped arrows and bow include

"Finally, something non-chocolate thingies!" I abruptly replied

"Well all you need is to buy some boxes of NegiNegi chocolates (just a random name XD) to find the gold look-alike chocolate inside then you will win a Miku chocolate furniture!" after that guy discussed much about chocolate, I turn off the TV and heard enough of that word

"Every single commercial is all about chocolate, why? Why it isn't about ice cream?" I whined by myself and questioning for the reason? o_O

*door bell ringing*

When I heard my door bell's ringing, I headed to open to see who it is. After I opened it, it was just Luka with a box on her hands.

"Well hi there Kaito, it's so nice to see you…I brought you something for Valentine" she smiled nicely, I carefully take her gift then opening it, instead of happiness I've got frowned more after knowing what was inside the box

"So…do you like my gift? I made those chocolate by myself with a little help from your sister Kaiko, go on taste it" the sweet Luka still aiming for her smile on me even I look pissed already and I think I'm gonna blow up

"Chocolate? Did you say chocolate? CHOCOLATE…! I friggin' hate chocolate!" I suddenly burst on screaming at her, she looks terrified by now I know it for sure

"Uh…if you don't like it, it's okay *nervous* I don't mind to take it back" she directly took the box off my hands and leave immediately in fear

I then closed the door and try to calm down of my strange behave, I shouldn't yelled at her like that and now I'm just making her fright. Maybe I need some therapy to cured my chocolate hatred, but before I could relax another visitor ringing my door bell and I quickly answer it

"Yes?" my expression is less than bored and I see both children with blond hairs standing right there, they are Rin and Len

"Kaito-niisan, Happy Valentine's Day!" both said at the same time with a cheerfully emotions

"Happy Valentine's Day too, so what brings you two here?" I tried to smile back not to showing my pissed off side to the twins

"Here's a Valentine's card from me, I made it with my own" Rin shyly gave her card to me, her bow just twitched when I glance on it

"Thank you, you're really creative" I pay her a compliment, by the way…her work is wonderful and I'm not lying

"Really?" the girl's pupils is growing bigger and blooming, she seems glad enough for just my ordinary compliment

"Oh and I got something special for you!" Len now speaking, he hides his gift behind his back

"Well what is it?" all my anger has disappeared so far, until…

"I just won the NegiNegi chocolate's prize and here it is, a Miku chocolate furniture for you plus you like her right?" oh no I'm gonna explode again, wait…did he taunt me? What does he mean with that 'you like her' question? *groaning* I must get rid of it!

"Another chocolate? CHOCOLATE…CHOCOLATE…CHOCOLATE!" I shouted at their faces, Rin and Len shocked after my reaction

"I told you it was a bad idea to gave him a chocolate" Rin gave Len a 'I told you so' look and he can only sweating right now

"Ma-maybe I just leave it out here, um…th-thanks for the time" they both runaway because afraid of my reaction, luckily I didn't blow up yet then I kick that thing far away from my yard, it's disturbing

"I had enough of people knocking on my door and end up bringing me some chocolates, I guess I have to go refreshing" I went inside again and going out to the ice cream shop to cool off there

I never thought that I've already screamed at three of my friends, Luka, Rin and Len, then who is next? I hope no one is. My feet stomping all over the way and the people passed by just astonishingly stare at me 'cause of my weird expression, my face couldn't seem to smile anymore but I finally made it to my paradise, the ice cream shop.

I just walk in and sit there for a while before ordering one but another moment accidentally I met with Miku in there, barely on my eyes I'm glad she doesn't brought any chocolate but just a simple pretty posy.

"What a coincident Kaito, I was just about to be going to your house instead I already met with the guy" she gently took a seat on my opposite direction and still how nice her smile is, what am I thinking? eh?

"So what are you doing here? Try to cool off?" it's like she can read my mind, but I suppose to show my manners although I can't smile right now

"*sigh* yeah, I just tired to keep go on this day, I can't wait till tomorrow" I didn't look at her, I just look away to another corner to see on something else to wash my bad mood face away

"Cheer up Kaito, I know you despite Valentine's Day and I don't know the reason why? Also this posy is for you, eh…sorry if you don't like the colors" now the posy is in front of me and all the colors I see are pink daisies, red roses, white jasmines, blue-purplish tulips and green-weed leeks? Since when there are leeks in a posy? Oh well, thought it's weird but I have to appreciate it

"Thanks Miku, I like all of the flower's colors except about the leek, it's kind of weird? Did you put it in?" I gazed up on her and she's a little upset of my words, I know…she's a leek lover

"Yes, you don't like it do you?" now she's showing her sad puppy eyes on me, how cute but annoying when she does it too long and too much

"No no no I like it *mumbling* hope those eyes back to normal" bitterly I grinned, despite the annoyance and keep on steady

"I'm glad you like it and…there's one thing I want to give to you and I bet you like it" she bow under the table, I can just wait to see what is it but I hope it's not chocolate. Please don't let it be chocolate…please don't let it be chocolate *pleaded*

"Okay, now close your eyes and open your mouth…" I closed my eyes and open my mouth just like she said, I feel something sweet tasting in my tongue and it also cold as the ice but interesting

"What an interesting flavor, was that-" before I finish my words she interrupts first

"Why yes it's an ice cream, your favorite thing in the world plus I added a little Valentine's touch on it…with some delicious chocolate flavor and choco-chips" I cough then, knowing it was a scoop of chocolate ice cream with choco-chips on it, I try my best to hold my patience but it's too late for that. My eye is twitching over and over until I yell the thing that I hate right at her face

"CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE!" Miku look scared, but she still sat there and didn't go anywhere

"K-Ka-Katio? Are you o-ka-kay?" she stuttered, she might not notice my hatred but I can't take any of these anymore, and so I did something hurtful for her…I stick that ice cream on her face and crushed the cone to let the crumbles spread on her head, she's now crying quietly

"Oh not again, Miku I'm sorry I don't-" yup, she's running away and won't listen to me at all but I'm afraid if she's traumatized of me then

"What have I done? First Luka, then the twins and now Miku? I'm in big trouble for making her cry, Meiko's gonna kill me" I can feel the tremble along me, with a guilty sensation mixing in my condition now

I wish I could stop this madness right away, but I always can't and I never will. I ran up to my home and went inside burying myself there. When I hear someone's knocking I'm to scared to open it but I have to be responsible, I can't keep running away from my troubles like little children! I have to fight it back include my chocolate insanity problem.

"…" I didn't say a thing, Meiko, Miku, Luka, the twins and Haku were there stood with some glares they put on me

"Shame on you Kaito, you realize you just hurting Miku's feeling don't you?" Meiko still glaring at me, I stay calm and try to explain

"It wasn't an accident, I didn't mean to do that I was just suddenly couldn't hold my anger" I still trembling and sort of stuttering when I'm talking

"He's a chocolate hater maniac, he explodes when he sees or hears of chocolate but seriously why do you hate it so much?" Haku continue onto the question, all of them want my reason for why I hate it so much, I guess I have to confess anyway

"Okay I'll answer, commonly I hate chocolate because it's sticky and I have a bit phobia after twice I choked while I'm eating it and since that I won't see another of it again, now you know" I crossed my arms, not try to look at them but also not try to look away so I just closed my eyes as well

"That's it? Why didn't you say so? You can tell us nicely without being rudely overreacted or enrage" Luka added, she still look mad at me while Miku-chan looks disappointed, er...I called her Miku-chan?

"Unforgivable" Miku slowly muttered under her breath, but possibly I can still heard what she said

"Well? Apologize to her or get beaten by us?" Meiko started with the two choices, absolutely I choose to apologize than get beaten by them *o* how horrid

"*sigh in heavy* Miku, I'm really sorry for the thing I did lately…I never mean it like that it was a misunderstood and all out of my mind, hope you forgive me" she numbs, doesn't speak, glance, or even move

"Er…Miku, you okay?" Len confused and so do all of us, everyone is staring at her strange attitude that suddenly change, she doesn't even answer that, with courage I get closer to her to make sure she's fine

"Miku, once again I'm sorry but…if you wanna hate me or ignore me I'm okay with it, at least you forgive me" her head fall on my chest by a sudden, I hear her sob crying and my heart feel like stop from beating

"It's okay, I forgive you *sniffle* it's just I-I…I can't" I don't understand what she meant but to make her feel better, I hug her

"Can't what Miku? I don't understand" can't could be in many reasons and meanings, but she doesn't give any clue due to her sadness

"I just can't go on like this, I have to go…" she escaped from my embrace and just runaway like that, I'm getting confused in time by time with everything that just happened recent

"Looks like the chocolate problem thingies are done here, Meiko you want to have fun with sake in my bar?" Haku asked to Meiko

"Sure thing, let's have some!" ah…usual things, they gonna end up drunk again if they drink too much of sake

"Sometimes a blooming flower can go withered anytime and so does iron, they'll become rusty during in rain so…*slap back* figure that riddle out okay" Luka has forgave me, she's not angry anymore also as Rin and Len but I'm not an expert in riddles thing, I have to figure out what Luka means and try to find out why Miku just go off like that with a reason 'can't go on like this'. Something seem doesn't right with her but I don't know what.

Now Kaito out ;)

**What a weird storyline aye? I've not much idea because I just finished this today but hope you guys like it, I got inspired by Felhesznelenev videos so I decide to make something like that into my story. the "CHOCOLATE" scream was actually a parody from SpongeBob SquarePant's episode, you know which?**

**Please review…**


End file.
